


Timing

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seadwellers and landdwellers don't often become quadrantmates for a REASON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> For [Jazzy.](cabbagepatchproblems.tumblr.com)

Someday, a few sweeps after Sollux declared that playing Sburb was a bad idea and convinced Karkat to drop the whole matter, Sollux and Eridan would become kismesis. Feferi, being a good moirail, would go to meet Sollux, see what type of person he was, make sure he wouldn't hurt Eridan beyond Eridan's tolerance to be hurt, both emotionally and physically.

She and Sollux would get to know each other that way. And she would come to like him. A lot. Not only because he was a kind, caring person with the patience of a saint, but also because he smoothed her moirallegience with Eridan by giving Eridan ONE landdweller to focus his rage on, instead of all of them.

As the sweeps passed, Feferi and Sollux would become close, a fact Sollux would rub in Eridan's face frequently, to Feferi's surprised embarrassment. And then it would stop being such a rub, because Eridan would get accustomed to the idea and truly fulfill his role as Feferi's moirail.

By that time, they wouldn't be able to spend as much time together, all absorbed in various jobs, but Feferi would slowly notice that Sollux picked up a few more bruises from his times with Eridan, and more frequently.

Of course she would scold Eridan, telling him not to be so rough, and why did he start this all of a sudden? And at first, Eridan would bluster about how he'd barely touched Sollux, he hadn't even seen him that week, which she wouldn't believe, even though what kismesis passes up the chance to brag about the injuries they've inflicted?

And then Eridan would stop blustering and start looking very uncomfortable, falling silent when she fussed at him. And then he'd finally confess, "Fef, he's not my kismesis anymore. He's not ANYONE'S kismesis anymore."

She'd be confused, shake her finger at Eridan and get up in his face until he explained that Sollux was getting weaker. Sollux was getting OLDER. Sollux could hardly BE a kismesis to anyone, because Sollux could neither dish out proper abuse nor defend himself.

And then she'd look at Sollux. Really look at him. Look at the way his shoulders stooped and his hands shook. Look at the way his face and body crinkled and creased and sagged under her gaze, under her hands. And then she'd remember that Sollux was almost 100 sweeps old, perhaps the oldest yellowblood alive. She'd remember that even her old friends Terezi and Equius were getting up there in sweeps, though they'd yet live longer.

And then Sollux would get sick. He'd be up for culling, nearly incapable of walking, but he'd want to go to the seaside, want to see the ocean, one last time. Sollux would sit in Feferi's lap, and she'd hold Sollux out of the water as the tide came in, so he wouldn't be cold, and she'd pretend to not notice how thin and fragile his body was in her arms.

Eridan would meet them there, uninvited of course. He'd come out of the water like a dripping seagod, out of breath and Feferi would know that he was so relieved that he'd made it in time, even though he'd act like he'd just stumbled upon them, to save face in front of his former kismesis. He'd call Sollux wrinkled and Sollux would call him a whippersnapper. And when Eridan sat against Feferi's back and buried his tears in her hair, he'd claim it was because he couldn't bear the sight of a landdweller so near his precious ocean. Sollux would tell Feferi to feed his body to her lusus, just so he could spite Eridan and pollute the ocean with his yellow blood forever.

And then he'd kiss Feferi's horn and flick Eridan in the fins with his claws, one last time.

Feferi would feed Sollux to her lusus, though Eridan would ask for the head. "Gimme his head, Fef. I'm beggin' ya." He wouldn't tell her why he wanted it and she wouldn't ask.

Feferi would eventually defeat her ancestor and become Her Imperial Benevolence. Eridan would become Defender, and the pair would have the kind of moirallegience stories and songs and movies were made about.

And one day, after ruling with her for over 600 sweeps and living almost 800 sweeps, Defender would pass away. While cleaning his chambers, Her Imperial Benevolence would find a skull, picked clean of the flesh, whitened by age, with four horns in his chambers. Her helpers, lower-blooded trolls unaccustomed to violence and bodies, would be horrified, would ask their empress if she wished them to dispose of this horrifying relic of the prior empress' reign.

She'd tell them no. She'd carefully pick up the skull, run her fingers over horns bleached orange at the base and the palest yellow at the tips. She'd keep this relic. It reminded her of her childhood, of a matesprit from when she was young. If only she could remember his name...


End file.
